Diesel 10
Diesel 10 *'Class': BR Class 42 *'Designer': British Railways *'Builder': BR Swindon Works *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Speed': 90 mph Diesel 10 is a villainous Diesel with a roof-top, hydraulic grabber named "Pinchy". Bio Diesel 10 had been to Sodor a long time ago, creating problems for the steam engines. He chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. In the years that followed, Lady's caretaker, Burnett Stone, took her into hiding, trying desperately, but failing to bring her back up to steam. Diesel 10 returned many years later, intending to destroy Lady for good. He brought with him two lapdogs, Splatter and Dodge, who were present when the boss was scheming. He was first seen in the movie charging past Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth. He also dumped sneezing powder all around Tidmouth Sheds so that the wind from Harold's blades would blow it all over the place. Diesel 10 had very little success with his plans - Mr. Conductor caused Pinchy to throw him safely onto bags of flour, and during a speech on "how to stop being stupid", he caused a coal chute to empty its contents on top of him at The Coaling Plant. By using special coal from Sodor, Burnett Stone was able to bring Lady back to life. Diesel 10 was determined to attack her, but lost the aid of Splatter and Dodge. Burnett, Lady, and Thomas found themselves being chased by Diesel 10 over an unsafe viaduct. The center of the viaduct collapsed, and while Thomas and Lady were able to cross safely, Diesel 10 was too large and fell into a passing barge below. How Diesel 10 got back to Sodor is a mystery. It is likely that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him another chance. In Diesel 10's next appearance in Calling All Engines!, he was working at the scrapyards, using Pinchy to load rusted metal into trucks. The sight of him returning caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. Thomas and Mavis went to tell steam engines and Diesels all over the island to meet at the coaling plant, a chance and hope for them to work together and get the new Sodor Airport done on time. When Thomas went over to tell Diesel 10 about the meeting, he got scared to his wheels. Not sure if Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines anyway, due to their difficulties in the past, Thomas sped away as fast as he could. Construction of the airport was almost complete when a tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the tracks. With Harvey too far away to clear the line, Thomas took a chance and decided to ask Diesel 10. Convincing his former archenemy that helping the other engines would prove how useful he was, Thomas returned with help to clear the line. In The Great Discovery, Diesel 10 and a number of other Diesels later waited in the quarry yard to hear if Thomas had been found in the days leading up to the reopening of Great Waterton. In the post-credits scene of Misty Island Rescue, unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 is seen on a bridge overlooking the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre threatening them. He retains the comedic humour that could be seen in Thomas and the Magic Railroad; for example, when he laughs evilly, he ends up choking on his own exhaust. This scene is a cliffhanger to Day of the Diesels. He later tricked a lonely Percy into helping him take over the Sodor Steamworks. When Percy had a falling-out with Thomas, Diesel 10 used him to attempt to have the Dieselworks repaired. After convincing Thomas to go to the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 has Percy lead him and the other Diesels to the Steamworks. When they arrive, Diesel 10 betrays Percy and takes over the Steamworks. When Percy goes to the Dieselworks to rescue Thomas, Percy sees that sparks from "Pinchy" have set the main shed ablaze. After saving Thomas and putting out the fire, Percy leads the steam engines to the Steamworks. After a brief argument between the engines, the Fat Controller arrives. Percy tells him that the Diesels need a new Dieselworks, so the Fat Controller has the steam engines and Diesels work together to rebuild it. Diesel 10 is now in charge of the Dieselworks, but Den and Dart run it when he is not around. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest Diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Basis Diesel 10 is a BR Class 42 "Warship" with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. Livery Diesel 10 is painted olive green with tan stripes. Behind the Scenes In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 was originally played by Australian actor Keith Scott, and the character was intended only as villain supplementary to Doug Lennox's character, P. T. Boomer. Boomer was cut due to early audience reactions, and Diesel 10's role was rewritten as the primary villain. In the process, Keith Scott was replaced by Canadian improv comedian Neil Crone. Crone, with fellow improvisation comedian Kevin Frank, had been auditioning for the film to play the trucks. Crone was given the part of Diesel 10 when he was heard performing a gruff voice during auditions. In the final movie, Crone and Frank improvised much of their dialogue, including the name "Pinchy" for Diesel 10's claw. Appearances Television series Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery (cameo) * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels He also appeared in two tenth season music videos. Magazine Stories * 2011 - Creepy Claw (speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors * Keith Scott (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue; original cut only) * Ginzo Matsuo (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japan; Calling All Engines) * Ryōta Yamasato (Japan; Day of the Diesels) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue only) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany) * Sławomir Pacek (Poland; Misty Island Rescue only) * Dariusz Odija (Poland; Day of the Diesel onwards) Trivia * According to The Real Lives of Thomas the Tank Engine, Diesel 10's hydraulic claw, Pinchy, is an illegal modification. Among other reasons, it makes him too tall for the British loading gauge. * In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. This is kept in the book, Diesel 10 Means Trouble. * The ERTL model has 4 extra wheels for unknown reasons. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Brio (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and R/C versions) * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Tomica * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (normal and metallic) * Mega Bloks Gallery File:Diesel10.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad62.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad13.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad22.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad23.png|Diesel 10 with his self-portrait File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad76.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png|Diesel 10 with P. T. Boomer File:CallingAllEngines63.jpg|Diesel 10 at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines61.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png File:DayoftheDieselsTrailer8.jpg File:DayoftheDiesels32.jpg|Diesel 10 threatens Percy File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Diesel 10 with Thomas, Percy, and James at Sodor Airport File:CallingAllEngines83.jpg File:CallingAllEngines87.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines88.jpg File:CallingAllEngines138.jpg File:Diesel10promo.jpg File:Diesel10CGI.png File:Diesel10CGIpromo.png File:Diesel10cgipromo.jpg File:Diesel10atthestation.png File:Diesel10'smodel.jpg File:CreepyClaw4.gif|Diesel 10 in a magazine story File:ThomasLand(Japan)3.jpg|Diesel 10 at Thomas Land File:Diesel10'sbasis.jpg|Diesel 10's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDiesel10.jpg|ERTL File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Wind-up File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|Take-n-Play File:TOMYDiesel10.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDiesel10.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel 10 File:Diesel10Wooden.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenDiesel10.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDiesel10.jpg|Brio Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Antagonists Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Featured Articles